Truth Beneath the Mirror
by Miss Novella
Summary: Looking into a mirror one only sees what lies on the surface. Even then, distortions and hues of light can change how one perceives things. Never trust what is on the surface was a lesson Kamoto Setsuna learned well. She knew what she should reflect back at those who control the stage lights. All the while she starts to quietly shatter the barrier between the truth and lies.
1. Chapter 1

The Will of Fire is something that Konoha nin hold dear to their hearts; a representation of burning passion and loyalty. I, however, never had the tenacity nor the desire to simply charge my way through my doubts and fears. No, I am more similar to water. Flowing, maneuvering, and adapting as each problem is thrown my way. Water, which smothers passion in favour of logic. Coldness instead of the warm vigor most Konoha ninja possess. Perhaps that is why I was never particularly close with any of my classmates, the differences between them and myself are obvious. Water versus fire. Water will extinguish fire, or should the flames be hot enough, water will evaporate. The two mixed together brings nothing but tragedy.

Although, admittedly I had loved my class. They had given me a sense of community, a family almost. I had done my best to help them before I was pulled out to join T&I. Resolving arguments, bringing extra bentos to class, or even just being there to help if someone needed it. That is my greatest downfall. I care too much. It is a foolish thing, but I cannot seem to disregard it no matter how much I try. Caring is a fatal flaw for a ninja. While it may drive one to become stronger, it can also have you fall into despair.

Another truth I would not dare to admit out loud- I do not like Konoha. Prejudice, betrayal and politics fill up every inch of this village, and no one seems to notice or try to resolve these matters. It is painful to watch how absolutely incompetent some people are. Not that I blame them of course. Most people born here are unable to see past all the propaganda that the teachers shove down our throats as children.

"Hey Gaki! We have an appointment, unless you've forgotten." Anko-chan calls, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Looking at the purple haired woman with a slight smile, I nod and rise from my padded office chair, "So I assume I am being reassigned?" I ask, looking up at her as I clasp my hands behind my back.

"Probably. Too bad, I won't have anyone to shove all of the paperwork onto. It's fine though," She says with a grin, brushing her violet hair out of her face, "You can still buy me dango when I come to visit."

Shaking my head with a sigh, I mock glare at her, "You are going to make me use up all of the Kamoto Clan's funds on you. I have other things to spend my money on you know."

Pulling the dango stick out of her mouth the only smirks back, "I am the best investment you've ever made."

Rolling my eyes I smile back, closing my eyes with false cheerfulness, "Buying you dango? Worst mistake an academy student could ever make."

"Oi! That's rude you little brat." Anko says as she pulls me into a headlock, ruffling my hair.

Shifting my hands into the tiger seal I quickly mutter, "Body Replacement Technique!"

Disappearing in a puff of smoke, I jump onto the ceiling and wait for the area to clear up. The door slams open as Ibiki-sama storms in with a scowl on his face, "What's all this racket abou- Anko what the hell are you doing?"

Anko freezes as she realizes she's no longer head locking me, but instead hugging a log. Her face darkens as she snaps her head up to glare at me as her left eye twitches, "Oh Setsu-chan, come down here and we can play a game~" She says in a sing song voice.

Nope. It seems like I'll have to bribe her; I don't want to show up to the meeting too damaged. It would make a poor impression on the Hokage.

A bead of sweat rolls down my face as I smile nervously, my hand landing on my kunai pouch as she radiates faint killing intent, "Ah... Dango on me after the meeting Anko-sensei? My treat?"

In a significantly better mood than before, Ibiki leaves with a neutral expression on his face. His equivalent of being cheerful; likely because of the blackmail he just got. Looking back at my Sensei I cringe at the dark smirk on her face, "That's right," she replies, "But we're going to Kazues tea house this time."

I choke in alarm as my hands fly to my wallet, "But that is the most expensive tea house in Konoha!"

Dodging the dango stick she throws my way, I watch as a bubbly smile, makes its way onto her face as she replies, "That's the point."

Pulling out my wallet I sigh, staring at it gloomily, "We'll have to stop by the bank then."

Anko's expression turns smug as she grabs me by my battle kimono and shunshins us to the Hokage Tower. The two of us jump into his office via the window and the two of us quickly kneel before the elderly ninja.

"Why must you always come through the window?" Hokage-sama sighs as he places his pen down, "Either way, you are late. And so is Hatake. Again."

Anko snorts, "Is that really a surprise?"

The Hokage huffs with mild irritation, "True."

Hatake...? That sounds rather familiar. Hatake, where have I heard that before? Ah... Him. The one Gai-san is always going on about. The chronically late, genin team failing pervert. However I had heard that he passed a team from Iruka, who was going on about it in the chunin lounge last night. That means that... oh no. Please anything but that. _I don't want to be responsible for a bunch of little brats!_

A silver blur bursts threw the window as said copy nin lands on the other side of Anko, raising his hand with a casual, "Yo."

Just as the bingo books describe, a black mask covered the majority of his face and silvery hair sticks up in an alarmingly porcupine like fashion. He smiles, with his single obsidian eye closed as he radiates displeasure, "So why did you call me here, Hokage-sama?"

The Third sighs again and then passes a file to the silver haired shinobi, "Alongside Team Seven, you will also be given a Chuunin aid to help with any… unsavoury situations that may come up. The specific chuunin chosen for the task is Kamoto Setsuna."

Bowing the the silver haired man while hiding my mild confusion I say politely, "It's nice to meet you, Hatake-san."

Kakashi narrows his eye at me thoughtfully before shrugging, "May as well take on another cute student. This one looks like she'll be fun to tease."

Anko laughs and slaps me on the back with a grin, "No breaks here, Gaki. The sensible one is always left with the paperwork. By the way Kakashi, Setsuna here will do any paperwork or task you assign her with, so be careful when saying things jokingly."

"Why would you say that Sensei? Now I'll have to do your paperwork and now his. Why me?" I groan, glaring at the purple haired kunoichi.

She smiles gleefully as she winks, "Revenge part two is now in theaters."

The Hokage blows smoke out of his pipe, and looks at Kakashi curiously, "You're not refusing the chuunin aid? What a surprise. Then again, you never were of the predictable sort."

Kakashi smiles falsely, "I assumed that I didn't have a choice in the matter. After all, I didn't want poor Setsuna-chan feeling unwanted."

Sighing and then staring at me with the faintest amount of killing intent, the Hokage shifts his attention to me with a stern expression, "Chuunin Kamoto Setsuna, you are to protect Team Seven, while also helping to train them. I expect that you will do your best."

Tilting my head slightly I frown, "Why would you chose me over a more experienced Chuunin? I- Ah. It's because I was in their class before I was pulled out."

Allowing more smoke to roll out of his mouth the Hokage nods sagely, "Correct. They will be more comfortable with someone they already know. I also needed to place you with someone with a dojutsu, and I do not think you would take kindly to the Hyuuga interfering with Kamoto business, so Hatake was the only other option."

That makes sense. The Council wants me to perfect the *Mirai Kagami, the kekkai genkai my clan is graced with. Since Asuka and I are the only members left of our clan, and the fact that even with our bloodline it is rare, they wish for me to achieve *Wakkusa Ga Ke Kagami, which is the third form of our dojutsu. So obviously they wanted to put me somewhere I could learn more about eye jutsus. Other than Hatake, all the other dojutsu users are Hyuuga, and would likely try to take advantage of me politically. It seems like the Hokage really thought this through. I owe him one.

I bow again, "You have my thanks, Hokage-sama. I appreciate all the effort that you have exerted on my account. I will gladly take up the duty you have assigned me."

"All of you are dismissed, here's the paperwork for your transfer Kamoto-san." The Hokage says with a slightly irritated tone, "I trust you will have it back to me within an appropriate amount of time, unlike a certain silver haired jonin."

Scratching the back of his head Kakashi chuckles sheepishly, "Maa, I was lost on th-"

The Hokage interrupts him with a half hearted glare, "the road of life, yes I know. Now get out of my office, I have important things to do."

"*Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi says as he pulls out an orange book and quickly leaps through the window, followed closely by Anko who has a large grin on her face.

I step towards the desk and pick up the transfer papers. With a quick bow, I dart out of the window after my new superior, wanting to catch up with him before he disappears. If he can escape Maito Gai then he must be nearly impossible to track.

Landing gracefully next to Anko on the stone road I turn to the silver haired nin and bow again, "Please take care of me Hatake-san, I will do my best to be of use to you and the students."

He waves me off sheepishly, "Don't be so formal, just call me Kakashi-senpai or something. Anyways, I have some stuff to do so meet me on the roof of the Academy at eleven, okay?"

I nod, "Of course. If you need anything please feel free to visit me at the Kamoto Compound, I will be there for most of the evening."

He smiles, his eye closing happily, "See you tomorrow, little bunny," and then disappears in a puff of smoke.

Anko laughs and then pulls one of my mint green twin tails teasingly, "That's what you get for copying Tsunade-hime, Gaki!"

I huff at the violet haired ninja,"I wasn't copying her! I wanted to have my hair in twin buns but Tenten had them first, so this was the closest thing. Plus, my hair doesn't look like Tsunade-sama's at all."

The older kunoichi snorts, "I was just teasing, Setsuna. No need to get all worked up about it. Now that this is dealt with, I believe a certain chuunin owes me some dango. Come gaki, to the bank!" She exclaims, taking my arm and pulling me towards the merchants square.

Practically vibrating with excitement Anko pulls me towards the bank, "Do you know how long it has been since I went to Kazues tea house, Setsuna-chan? It feels like forever."

I grumble back with a mock annoyed expression, "Likely the last time you blackmailed or threatened someone. Unless of course it was Iruka-sensei. Oh? Is that a blush I see, Anko-chan?" My tone turning gleeful as she glares at me.

She scoffs as we enter the bank together, "Hardly. He's just so much fun to tease, like a little innocent lamb."

I laugh lightly with her as we walk up to the bank teller and turn my attention to the man standing behind the counter, "Good afternoon. My name is Kamoto Setsuna, and I would like to make a withdrawal from my account."

The brunette man with glasses nods, "Of course, Miss Kamoto. How much would you like to take out?"

I glance at Anko, "How much money do you think it will be? On second thought," I say, cringing from her impish grin,"Take out the ryo I earned from my last three paychecks. That should suffice."

"Identification and your bank card, please Miss Kamoto?" He asks as he uses the computer to access my account.

Pulling my wallet out of my pocket I place my ninja ID and my bank card on the counter. He quickly checks the both of them and then excuses himself to go fetch the ryo. Sighing, I internally thank the fact I never have to worry about finances. After all, I inherited a ridiculous sum of money and only have myself to spend it on. At least treating Anko like this wouldn't cripple me financially like it might for more unfortunate chuunin. In fact, I could probably take Anko out to the tea house everyday until I die, and I still would have plenty of money. I should really donate some to an orphanage or something. I don't really need all of this wealth.

I slide both of the cards pack into my wallet and then shove it back into my pocket, glancing back to where Anko is nearly bubbling with joy at the prospect of going to the over priced tea house. No denying it though, they surely made the best dango in all of Konoha. At least she has good taste.

The banker returns with the ryo I had requested and the purple haired kunoichi once again grabs hold of my black battle kimono and shunshins directly to the tea house and pulls me inside with an excited grin, "The dango is calling to me!"

I snort and roll my eyes at the over excited T&I expert as we both take a window seat and watch as a rather petite waitress with sandy brown hair walks up to us with a beaming smile. Passing the both of us a small menu she asks brightly, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll have five servings of mitarashi dango, and some green tea," Anko cheerfully replies and then looks over at me, "What about you, gaki?"

I glare at Anko again, "Five? You really are trying to bankrupt me," I say with a sigh, " I'll have two servings of hanami dango, and a jasmine tea please."

Taking the menu back the black haired server nods and heads back into the kitchen, which is placed in plain sight of the dining area so we shinobi could keep an eye on those preparing our food. A trusting ninja is a dead ninja.

Reaching over and activating the privacy seal set on the table, Anko leans back against the booth and asks curiously, "So what do you think of your new placement, Setsu-chan?"

I shrug, and cross my arms on the table, "I am not sure yet. I don't know who will be on the team, other than Uchiha-san of course. Who else's team could Hokage-san possibly put him on? Actually, now that I think about it Uzumaki-san should be on the same team as him since Uchiha is rookie of the year and he's dead last. I would say Yamanaka-san for the kunochi since the clans are favored over civilians, but she is definitely slated for the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. So either the Hyuuga Heiress or the pink haired one."

"I pity you, Setsu-chan. Dealing with snot nosed brats for the next few years is going to be such a pain." Anko says, nodding at my analysis.

I smirk back, "Weren't you one of the ones selected to help with the Chuunin exams this year, Anko-chan? It seems like I won't be the only one dealing with the newbies."

She nods, "Yeah that's true, but it will be fun to scare the crap out of them. Hehe." Anko laughs as she picks up a bendy straw and sticks it to her hand using chakra.

Rolling my eyes I chuckle lightly, "Of course you would be looking forwards to that. You know, I personally think Ibiki-sama gets a kick out of scaring genin too. That's why he volunteers to help with the exams every time it's held here."

"Yeah, probably. That sadistic bastard would enjoy scaring the little midgets." Anko answered with a snarky grin.

As I begin to reply, Anko deactivates the seal as the waitress starts towards us, balancing a tray with our order. She places it delicately on the table and with another blinding smile- which was honestly starting to slightly annoy me.

Pulling the jasmine tea towards me I swirl my finger in the liquid, using my silver nail polish to check for poison. Confident that the drink had not been spiked by the lack of my nails not turning black I take a small sip as Anko tears into her dango. Speaking with her mouth full she looks at my nails approvingly, "Nail polish with silver in it huh? That's smart. I might have to use that trick too."

I shrug and say with a tired sigh, "It was something Asuka and I made up before she left."

She freezes and then looks at me apologetically, "Sorry, kid. Didn't mean to bring up bad memories or anything."

I wave away her concern nonchalantly, "Don't worry about it. I've already worked out all of my issues concerning her. She is an enemy of the state. Bonds before blood. Plus, you're the best sister figure I could ask for, even though I think you may be a gold digger." I end with a wry grin as she smacks my head lightly.

"You used to be such a well mannered gaki! What happened to you?" She asks jokingly as she the gulps down her tea.

Taking a bite of dango I mock glare at her, "You happened, Anko-chan. No one can hang around you too long without going a bit insane. Not that we all weren't insane to begin with of course."

"Of course." Anko sneers back jokingly, sticking her tongue out at me as she finishes off her dango, "Anyways gaki, I need to go pick up some paperwork from Ibiki before he bites my head off. I'll stop by to see how your day goes tomorrow. Try not to die without my awesomeness."

"Yeah," I reply with snark, "and try not to fall over that huge ego of yours, Anko-sama."

She pats my head as he stands up and looks at me with a proud expression, "I've taught you well, gaki. Now get some sleep and beat the shit out of your new students tomorrow."

I salute with a wink, "They'll never see what hit them. See you later."

She winks back and disappears in cloud of illusionary dango sticks, something we had messed around with to improve my genjutsu skills.

The waitress approaches me, slightly bewildered by Anko's disappearance and hands me the pill. I choke. 63 ryo? That is way too much for just a snack. Pulling my wallet out I handed her the amount and shunshin out of the tea house with my favourite genjutsu application: rubber ducks.

Stretching my arms and sighing I start walking home to get some sleep. I can already tell that Team Seven is going to be an absolute wreck. I am going to need all the energy I can get to bullshit my way through the mess that is inevitably going to pop up.

* * *

*Mirai Kagami- Future Mirror

*Wakkusa Ga Ke Mirai- Waxing Mirror

*Shunshin- A burst of extremely swift movement that is disguised by material such as water, leaves, or sand, or in this case a minor visual genjutsu for the lols

Anyways, I've been planning this story for awhile now and wasn't sure if I wanted to upload it yet. The reaction of you, lovely viewers will depend on how much I update. I have a few other projects to write as well so if this doesn't get that much of a following then I'll put up some other stories then a poll to decide which one I should work on the most. Anyways, I have most of the story for this planned, although when I was writing Setsu-chan decided to be a bit more sassy and sarcastic than I had planned. I may have to account for that in the future. Or maybe it's Anko's fault. Tsk, what a bad influence. Anyways, see you around.


	2. Chapter 2

I was right. Team Seven is an absolute disaster. Naruto has a crush on Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke, and Sasuke just completely dismisses his teammates as useless. No aptitude for teamwork at all. Damn the council for dragging me into this, damn them. The bell test had gone horribly wrong with each of them not even thinking of cooperating. They had barely even passed when Kakashi gave them that obvious second test. If it were up to me, I would send them back to the academy for an attitude adjustment. Acting like they were entitled to a place in the genin ranks was simply arrogant.

"What has you all huffy, Setsu-chan? Something up with your new job?"Anko asks as she enters my living room and drops on to the dark brown couch across from me.

I barely suppress a tired groan, "They're idiots! One of them is too haughty to think he needs his team, the other follows the first like a puppy, and the third is rejected by both of them. The team dynamic is the worst I've ever seen!"

Anko looks at my weary expression and laughs, "I told you gaki, it won't be easy. I also suppose Kakashi made you wait on that roof for a couple of hours?"

I roll my eyes, "I am not completely stupid, Anko-chan. I showed up at one instead of eleven, which made my wait only thirty minutes. I suppose that is also something I'll need to get accustomed too. I feel like I've drawn the short end of the stick."

"Well at least you get more free time," Anko says with a shrug, "And you don't have Ibiki breathing down your neck when paperwork is late."

"Anko, I think you're confusing me with you. I never had late paperwork. Ever." I say teasingly as I lean forwards and grab one of the wrapped chocolates set out on the glass coffee table. Popping the sweet into my mouth I sigh and look at the clock, "I invited them over for dinner, by the way. You're welcome to stay if you want."

Shaking her head Anko stands up and grabs the bowl of chocolates, "I don't want to get dragged into that mess, Setsu. I'll see you later!" She exclaims, disappearing into a cloud of tiny purple stars.

I grin at the use of the genjutsu and shake my head and then enter the kitchen to start preparing supper. As I cook, I wonder if any of them would actually come. Aside from Sakura, of course. That girl is too much of a goodie two shoes to refuse. Kakashi-senpai will probably be late, so I lied to him about the time. He'll be put out. I smile slightly at that thought as I put the ramen noodles into the boiling water. Naruto will likely come for free food, and also because he is unconsciously craving human contact. The same with Sasuke. Because of their isolation they wish to be close to people. Naruto was rejected by the majority of the village, while Sasuke himself refused to let anyone close out of fear of being manipulated and not wishing to undergo the trauma of someone he cares about again. I sigh, good thing I spent a lot of time with the Yamanaka in T&I. These four are going to need it.

Setting the ramen, rice, fish, and salad I prepared on the table I place chopsticks in each place on the table. Hearing the door ring I go to answer. Swinging wooden door open I greet the three students standing there, ignoring their hostile glares towards each other.

"Hello, I am so glad you could make it. Welcome to my home. Please come in, I just finished cooking." I say, pushing the door wide as the three of them enter.

Sakura smiles at me, "You have such a nice home, Setsuna-sensei. Where is your family? I'd like to meet them."

I smile sadly and the three of them and shake my head, "It is just me here, Sakura-san. The Kamoto Clan was almost entirely wiped out during the Third War, and my parents and siblings died in the Kyuubei disaster."

A panicked look crosses her face, "I am so sorry I didn't mean to-"

I wave my hand dismissively, "It was ages ago, don't worry. We're here to get to know each other, so let's have fun."

Naruto shifts awkwardly before jumping excitedly, "Yeah, let's eat! Hey when is Bakashi-sensei going to get here?"

Leading the three of them into the dinning room I gesture for them to take a seat. Smiling slyly at them I say nonchalantly, "I told him to be here at four, and it is now seven. So he should be showing up any moment."

Naruto chokes while Sakura looks at me in admiration, "That's really clever of you Setsuna-sensei!"

"Hn" Is all the Uchiha says while shrugging.

Sitting down at the head of the table I smile at the pink haired genin, "It is just logic, Sakura-san. Don't start lying to superiors, though. That would be unacceptable. Kakashi is just an exception because he's always late."

Sakura nods and the four of us say, "Itadakimasu," before starting our meal. Naruto immediately starts digging into the ramen I made while Sasuke goes for the salad. How predictable. Watching Sakura only take a couple bites of each portion I frown. She clearly only made it out of the academy based on her test scores. Her physical must be horrid. I'll bring this up with her later, it would be rude to bring it up in front of the boys.

With a gentle smile I try to start conversation, "So how have your days been, hm?"

Naruto leaped at the chance to speak, "It was great! Other than Sasuke-teme getting in the way during the bell test. I totally could have taken him."

"Dobe. You couldn't take him, not in a million years. I on the other hand-"

"That's right," interrupts Sakura, "Sasuke could definitely defeat Kakashi-sensei!"

Sighing, I place my chopsticks down with a resounding thunk. The three continue arguing and I can feel my head start to pound. With a quiet but firm tone I interrupt, "Enough of this."

The three of them shift their attention to me. With an irritated sigh I start, "In truth, I invited you here to see how you interact with each other in a non hostile environment. I am disappointed in all three of you. Naruto, you are overestimating yourself. Sasuke, you are being arrogant and small minded. Sakura, you are just agreeing with Sasuke because you like him. These are all fatal flaws in a ninja. Overestimating yourself can lead to getting yourself and your teammates killed. Make sure you can backup your words. Arrogance leads to underestimating your opponents because you think you're better than them. I've seen great ninja die because of it. Sakura, you must form your own opinions, and not just agree with someone. What if the team was relying on your judgement and you simply decide to do as Sasuke wishes instead of another available option. Not only that, but you would be disregarding Naruto, Kakashi-senpai, and myself as well."

The three of them are silent after my scolding. Naruto looks sheepish and stares at his empty ramen bowl while Sasuke scowls and refuses to meet my eyes. Sakura plays with her hands uncomfortably.

"Maa, maa, that was a bit harsh, Setsuna-chan. True, but harsh." Kakashi says as he climbs in the window with a cheerful smile.

I smile back with closed eyes, "The life of a shinobi is harsh. It is best to come to terms with these truths before hand."

The two of us smile uncomfortably at each other as he takes a seat on the opposite end of the table. In all honesty, Kakashi and I had somewhat avoided each other. He didn't want to lose another team so he tried distancing himself. I completely understand, if Anko and Tenten hadn't broken me out of the habit I would act exactly the way he is right now. However, what he's trying to do is folly. I can already tell he cares about them.

"Eh?! How did you already eat all of that? You didn't even take down your mask!" Exclaims Naruto, pulling me out of my thoughts abruptly.

Without blinking an eye I look up at Kakashi, "Seconds, Senpai?"

He waves his hand dismissively as he pulls out the orange book titled Icha Icha Paradise, "I'm good, Usagi-chan."

Sakura stifled a giggle as Naruto just bursts out laughing, "He's right, you do look like a rabbit!"

Twitching slightly I stand up and pick up my dishes and start walking to the kitchen with a sly expression, "I suppose it will be dessert for two, Sasuke-san?"

With a smirk he replies, "Hn."

Naruto shot up from his seat, "Huh? Why does only Sasuke-teme get dessert?"

Sakura smacks him upside the head, "It's cause you said she looked like a rabbit, idiot!"

With a small smile I reassure him, "I was only teasing, Naruto-san. Now everyone please bring your dishes out to the kitchen and I will prepare our dessert."

As everyone picks up their dishes Naruto pauses before he enters the kitchen, "Ya know, Setsuna-sensei, you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Naruto, dattebane!"

I smile at him and push him lightly into the kitchen, "Got it."

Opening the fridge I pull out a container of vanilla ice cream and slide it across the counter along with some dango I had made earlier (which Anko had eaten half of while I was out). I know Sasuke is not fond of sweet things so I also made tomato filled *onigiri for him. Skillfully sticking the plates full of food to my arms with chakra I carry them back to the table and push it to each individual.

Sakura looked at the dango and ice cream with hesitance and then back at me, "I… Sensei, I'm on a diet so I can't eat this. It has too many carbs."

Kakashi stills and then looks at her in almost disbelief, "Kunoichi don't diet. They work off any carbs that they have by training."

Sakura fidgets nervously and then looks at me for help. I sigh, I barely know this girl and she's asking me to back her up? So demanding.

Looking at Kakashi I smile, "I was planning on having a chat about the dieting and her cycle after all of you males left. Unless you would like to be present for that, I suggest we discuss this problem at another time."

"Maa, I'm glad to see you have everything handled, Setsuna-chan. You're very reliable. In fact, I think I'll leave tomorrow's training to you. Bye!" Kakashi says with a close eyed grin as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

I sigh again and rub my temple to abate the headache I feel forming. To take a quote from the Nara, _This is troublesome._

Sakura gives me a grateful look as she starts nibbling on a dango stick while Naruto and Sasuke just look somewhat awkward. Bringing up periods is a sure way to make most men leave the area. So typical.

Nervously exchanging glances the two boys stand. Naruto says, "Yeah, me and Sasuke are going to go now. Thanks for dinner Setsuna-sensei! See you tomorrow!"

"It's Sasuke and I, Naruto. Meet at training field seven at 9am sharp all right?" I reply with amusement in my voice.

"Hn."

"Got it! See you tomorrow!" Naruto calls cheerfully as the two deposits themselves out the window. I groan, this is what the Hokage must feel like on a daily basis.

Sakura stands, fidgeting uncomfortably, "I suppose I should go too, Setsuna-sensei."

"Ah, ah," I say, pulling her into the living room and then pushing her onto one of the couches, "Not yet. You and I need to have a little talk."

"I- is it about the dieting? Because I can handle it myself." Sakura says as she watches me closely.

I sit across from her and twist one of my twin tails, "Look Sakura, didn't the academy teachers tell you? You're supposed to eat at least five times what you are consuming now. Using chakra burns away a huge amount of energy on a daily basis, so it is necessary to eat a lot of food. If you were working out regularly then you wouldn't have to diet."

"I… I was never told that. Does that mean I won't be able to be a good kunoichi, Sensei?" Sakura asks with the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

I stand and walk around the table, dropping onto the couch next to her. Gently I reply, "No, of course not. You just have to catch up, that's all. It will be a lot of hard work but you can do it, I'm sure. Besides… I'm sure you want to show Sasuke how much you can improve, right?"

Okay yes, that was emotional manipulation. I know I shouldn't do that, but if it motivates her to become stronger… It's worth a little white lie.

She looks at me with hopeful green eyes that make me feel ashamed for all of two seconds, "Do you really think so sensei?"

I nod with a soft smile, "Of course. If you become really strong then he'll have to notice you, right?"

She hugs me and I freeze for a moment, nearly recoiling from the unfamiliar gesture before gently patting her on the back and hiding my nervousness with the situation, "Thank you so much, Setsuna-sensei! I'll work very hard to become the best kunoichi, even better than Ino-pig!"

Ah, Yamanaka Ino. I remember her. Brash and confident, the queen of gossip. Quite fitting to be Sakura-san's rival.

I release Sakura and pull her up from the couch and give her a little shove to the door, "Your parents must be getting worried, you should head home. Rest up tonight and tomorrow you and I will make up a schedule for you to follow. Does that sound alright?"

"I- yeah. That sounds great, shannaro! I'll do my best." Sakura exclaims with a large smile.

I smile and walk her to the door. As she puts her shoes back on I say, "Be safe walking home, Sakura-san. Send your parents my regards."

She nods, "I will. Oh, and you can call me with chan if you want from now on."

"Very well. Have a good night, Sakura-chan."

"Goodnight, Setsuna-sensei!" She replies as she exits the house and closes the door behind her.

Turning my back to the door I sigh and slide down to the floor. I didn't think she'd be that easy to manipulate, and I hadn't even planned to do so. What a space cadet. Whatever it is I feel like promising to help her like that is a mistake. I don't want her to become reliant on my support. She has to learn to stand by herself if she wants to be a successful kunoichi.

With an annoyed groan I glare at the ceiling. This is way more than I bargained for. I had not wanted to become emotionally invested in the team, but I can already tell it's too late for that. Emotions are such a bother.

Sorry for the wait everyone! I had to celebrate my birthday and then I got sick, so I had to wait until I got better to write again. Thank you to the people who followed, favourited and reviewed. It really does mean a lot to me. By the way when I said following last chapter I just meant people who wanted me to update not literal follows. Oh well. Anyways, this chapter was more of a serious one a bit, I tried to but some fun in but this just decided to be a thing. I didn't write about the bell test because Kakashi would want to do it himself since it was Minato's thing and Setsu wouldn't have too much of a part in it. To me it makes more sense this way, I am sorry if it's disappointing. Next chapter will be more fun.

*Onigiri is a rice ball with some sort of filling.


	3. Chapter 3

Opening my eyes I sigh, roll over and fumble for the blaring alarm clock. Turning the blasted beeping off I pull sit up and rub my eyes sleepily. Subtly glaring at the clock I get out of bed and walk towards my vanity. Sitting down on the velvet stool I pull my mint green hair out of the braid I had put into sleep with. I easily part the soft strands and pull it into my customary twin tails. Flattening my straight cut bangs with my fingers, I stand and make my way to the bathroom and wash my face.

Looking into the mirror I sigh, and activate my kekkei genkai. Silver eyes slowly start swirling and are soon overcome with the dark gold of the Mirai Kagami. Blinking again the gold vanishes, back to the grey silver that most of the world is usually presented with. I sigh for the second time and twist one of my pigtails as I return to my room to get dressed. I put on my black knee length battle kimono with a silver and red spider lily, the Kamoto Clan's insignia on the back. Simple black ninja sandals cover my feet. Carefully I adjust the white *obi around my waist, my pouch of senbon and ninja wire attached to the garment. Easily I slip on mesh leggings and grey shorts beneath the kimono. Gazing into the mirror again, I nod and shunshin out of the Kamoto compound.

Walk to training ground seven to prepare today's exercises I am surprised when an acquaintance calls out my name, "Hey Setsuna-san!"

Turning around to see Asuma and who I assume is his team I smile back politely as they approach me, "Asuma-san, I am glad to see you in good health. You should really quit that nasty habit of yours or it may not last for long."

He only rolls his eyes, "Does it really matter? I'll probably die before it has an effect on my health anyways." He says jokingly.

Ino looks at me with wide eyes and an excited grin, "You're Kamoto Setsuna, the last person to graduate early since Uchiha Itachi! I knew you seemed familiar."

I nod at the blonde calmly, "Correct. I am pleased to meet you three again."

Shikamaru sighs and scratches the back of his neck, "Troublesome. Yeah, I remember playing shogi with you once. You were pretty good at it. Want to play again sometime?"

I tilt my head thoughtfully, "Hmm... Let's arrange a joint training session and afterwards we can play shogi. That way it would be more convenient for all of us."

Ino perks up, "Yeah! Dad mentioned that you were the chuunin aid for team seven right? So that means I can see Sasuke-kun~ I'm in!"

With a long suffering sigh Shikamaru nods, "Fine."

Looking at Choji, not wanting to make him feel excluded I say, "I'll make bentos for everyone as well, " then glancing at Asuma who was nodding thoughtfully I say, "Is next Thursday good for you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. We'll see you around Setsuna-san." Asuma says as he starts walking away.

Lazily Shikamaru follows his lead, "Later."

Ino bounds over to me, her eyes sparkling and grips both of my hands in hers, "You seem really cool, let's go shopping sometime okay? We can plan an outing during the joint training! Thank you so much for setting this up so I can see my precious Sasuke-kun! Anyways, I'll see you later. Bye Setsuna-chan!"

A bead trickling down my face I wave slightly as she follows after her sensei. Choji looks back at me and waves as well. I smile at him and then resume my walk towards the training grounds. Maybe I shouldn't of arranged that. Death by shopping. Who would had thought I would suffer such a cruel fate? Although… It would be worth a good shogi game. It's been ages since I've played.

Upon arriving at training ground seven I get to work setting up traps and a couple of odd explosion tags. Releasing the rabbit I had trapped yesterday and attaching a speed seal to it I laugh. This will be vengeance for that 'Usagi-sensei' quip yesterday. Besides that, this will also be a lesson to not assume that their surroundings are safe. Even if it is within Konoha, one can never be sure. As I've said before; a trusting ninja is a dead ninja. If Kakashi is reluctant to teach the genin the unspoken rules of being a ninja then I will gladly oblige.

After exhausting my arsenal I lean against a tree, serenely watching the wind blow through the leaves. Until of course a certain group of genin wander into the area and start making a commotion. Standing and stepping into the clearing I smile in greeting, "Hello you three! Come over here so we can get started please."

Sakura smiles brightly as she makes her way towards me, "Good morning Setsuna-sensei!"

I twist one of my twin tails as I reply, "Good morning Sakura-chan, Naruto, Sasuke-san. How are you this morning?"

Naruto just groans, "I woke up late so I didn't eat breakfast. So hungry…"

Looking at the blond with disdain Sasuke says, "Dobe. You're not going to be at full strength today."

"Shut up teme! You don't know anything about strength!" Naruto bickers back.

"Idiot! Setsuna-sensei said that meals are super important to being a ninja. Pull yourself together or you're going to drag Sasuke-kun and I down with you!" Sakura exclaims, attempting to punch the boy.

I easily catch her fist and look at the pinkette with a disapproving frown, "We don't hit teammates unless we're sparing. Understand?"

Looking away sheepishly she nods, "I… yes sensei."

"Good. So to start today off today, you will do ten laps and then come back here so we can do some stretches. It won't do you any good to pull a muscle this early in our training. After that we are going to have a little… activity. Understood?" I ask the genin, crossing my arms and tilting my head.

"What type of activity?" Sakura asks curiously as the two boys look at me expectantly.

I wink and put a finger to my lips, "It's a secret. Now get to work gaki."

Watching the three of them running laps I grin. I now understand why Anko enjoyed having a student around. It's fun watching them suffer. That sounded more sadistic than I intended. Anko must be rubbing off on me.

"Yo, Setsuna-chan." Kakashi says as he drops down from the tree behind me.

I raise an eyebrow skeptically, "I thought training was up to me today."

He smiles and scratches the back of his head, "Just for the mornings. I'll drag them onto a D rank in the afternoons."

I nod my head in agreement, "That sounds acceptable. Will you stick around for the show I have planned? I'm sure you've noticed all the traps set around the training ground."

He shrugs nonchalantly as he pulls out Icha Icha Paradise, "Sure, sounds fun," Watching my reaction he sighs, "It's no fun if you don't react Setsuna-chan."

"Hm? Oh, the porn. I couldn't care less. Either way, they are going to be exposed to worse things, best for them to get over it sooner rather than later, yes?" I say, looking up at the silver haired shinobi.

"True," He concedes after a moment of deliberation, and then glances at me, "So you really don't mind training them in the mornings?"

Taking on a gleeful expression I smirk, "Could you possibly be concerned for me? Perish the thought."

Rolling his eyes he shunshins back into the woods as Sasuke and Naruto start approaching me, having completed their laps. Smiling brightly and waving as he makes his way towards me he exclaims, "I finished Usagi-sensei!"

I barely stop myself from twitching in irritation and smile darkly at the blond, "Let's just skip the stretches, you lot should be warmed up enough from the laps. Take a break while Sakura-chan finishes her last couple of laps."

Sasuke looks at me sharply and asks, "You seem familiar. Did I ever meet you before being assigned to team seven?"

"Yes. I used to be part of your class, but was pulled out when I turned eight. Turns out I was using interrogation tactics on a couple of bullies at school. T&I didn't want to waste my potential so I was given to Mitarashi Anko as an apprentice."

"Ah!" Naruto exclaims pointing at me, "You were that weird girl who was always smiling! How did you end up getting a promotion so quick!"

Sasuke scowls, "She just explained it dobe, pay attention."

"Eh? What was that Sasuke-teme, you jerk!" Naruto asks as he spins towards the ravenette with a glare.

Feeling mildly annoyed I turn to look at the two boys and firmly cuff the back of their heads, "Enough! Now that Sakura has finished her laps we will be moving on to the activity I have planned. Now sit, and listen." I say, enhancing chakra in both of my hands and forcing the arguing boys onto the ground. Sakura meekly approaches and takes a seat on the left side of Sasuke. I seriously have to boost her self confidence.

Clasping my hands in front of me I look at my students, "Somewhere within this forest, there are three objects. You must track them down and return them to me. If they are returned within the hour without any damage I will treat you to lunch. If they should be damaged, you will treat me to lunch."

"Can you tell us what these objects are, sensei?" Sakura asks on behalf of the three.

I smile, 'Of course, Sakura-chan. I will give you a single hint for each one. The first is a rainbow in a box. The second, has hands that cannot feel. Lastly, the third is brown in the summer, yet white in the winter."

"...Wait what? Those don't make any sense?!" Naruto protests as he shoots up from his place on the ground.

I shrug and look at them with a small grin, "Well, that's not my problem. Good luck!" I say and then shunshin away in a burst of green sparkles that Maito Gai would approve of.

Sitting in the branches of a large oak tree, I look up at Kakashi who is still reading his Icha Icha paradise. Rolling my

eyes I lean against the tree and pull my legs up, staring at the swaying branches. Hearing the first explosive tag go of I chuckle lightly as I hear the genin start cursing.

"You are a cruel girl, Setsuna-chan." Kakashi says as he watches Naruto and Sasuke get singed by the explosives.

I raise an eyebrow at the silver haired jonin and smirk, "You find it amusing too, don't deny it."

"Maa… I'm going to head out for a bit. Can't have the little cute ducklings knowing that I actually showed up hm?" Kakashi says cheerfully as he shunshins away in a poof of smoke.

I am getting sick and tired of people using the shunshin instead of leaving like a normal person! ...I see what the Hokage means about the whole window thing now.

"Damn it, get back here you stupid rabbit!" Naruto yells as he runs back into the open field, chasing the rabbit that I had released into the training ground.

"Markers. Are you kidding me? Markers!? I got all cut up for markers!" Sakura fumes as she storms back to where the three of them had been previously sitting holding a package of scented markers. Her red dress was shredded from one of the kunai traps and her hair is singed, due to the explosives.

I chuckle again, watching the two of them rage. My attention shifts as Sasuke strides out of the forest, his hands gripped on the bright blue clock that had a crack in the glass as he approaches the area his ever present scowl. I smirk triumphantly. Free lunch for me. Yay.

As soon as Naruto had caught the rabbit I dropped down from the tree clapping my hands,"Congratulations, you found all the items before the hour was up. However… The clock is fractured and the box of markers singed. It seems Naruto was the only one who completed all the objectives. Sasuke, Sakura, lunch is on you!"

"Yes, I win! Take that Sasuke-teme. I will definitely become Hokage at this rate, believe it, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims with a bright grin, flashing a peace sign at his fellow genin.

I roll my eyes as Sasuke and Sakura glower at Naruto, "Come along everyone, it's time for lunch."

Naruto looks at me with hopeful eyes, "Can we go to Ichiraku's? Please Setsuna-sensei? I promise I'll never call you Usagi-sensei again!"

I glare at him, "I already got vengeance for that. What do you think that rabbit was there for? But sure gaki, I don't mind. After all," I say glancing at the two other genin with a smile, "I'm not the one paying."

The Uchiha glares at me as Sakura directs her anger to Naruto, getting ready to hit him, but refraining due to the warning look on my face. Leading the genin through the streets I pale as I see a certain green spandex wearing jonin running on his hands. Nope, not today. I vanish in a hurried shunshin, disappearing into the crowd with a henge and leaving behind three confused students. Whatever, it's Kakashi's turn to take over their training anyways. Missing a free lunch is worth missing out on Gai's awkward comments about my green 'youthful' hair. I repress a shiver as I quickly start walking to the chuunin lounge; a place where I could finally get away from all the pesky jonin and genin that seem to invade my life.

Walking into the establishment I am greeted by Kotetsu, "Hey, Setsuna. Sick of the genin already or is Hatake giving you a hard time?"

I roll my eyes at his teasing, "Just fleeing Maito Gai. I don't want him gawking at my hair again. That was just very uncomfortable for everyone involved. Anyways, shouldn't you be guarding the gates instead of lounging around?" I shoot back at the raven haired chuunin.

He grins, "Izumo will drag me back eventually, but I figured I'd take a break. Anyways, I'd better go. He always checks the chuunin lounge right away."

I nod with a slight smile, "Yes, see you later then Kotetsu."

He exits the the lounge in a hurry as I walk over to one of the couches and drop onto it with a sigh. I'll just hang out here for awhile and take a nap, then meet up with Anko later. I guess I'll have to make Sakura's schedule another time. So much work, ugh.

* * *

Sorry for the wait everyone! I know that this is filler and there will in fact be two more chapters before the Wave Arc begins. One of these will center around the joint training that was mentioned in this chapter and the other... that's a surprise. Anyways I need to sleep now cause I'm super tired.

*a broad sash worn around the waist of a Japanese kimono.


	4. Chapter 4

Leaning back on the sofa I sigh, staring at the ceiling and counting the tiles. How unbearably boring. My gaze drops as I sense someone enter the lounge, clearing their throat to get my attention. Smiling slightly I stand and greet my fellow chunin, "Hello Iruka-sensei. How are you today?"

The scarred chunin smiles back warmly, "I'm alright, thank you for asking. I just wanted to ask… How is Naruto and Team 7 doing? I'm a bit concerned about their placement."

I nod my head, him questioning me like this is logical. Iruka has a soft spot for Naruto and is aware of how Sakura and Sasuke's negative behavior towards him. He probably also knows that Kakashi-sensei is rather aloof. Not to mention that a jonin, especially one as renowned as Kakashi-senpai could be rather intimidating. So I would be the best person to approach if he wants a serious answer.

Sighing I twirl a strand of my mint shaded hair, "Honestly Team 7 has the worst dynamics I have ever seen. Naruto and Sasuke are both in need of therapy and the latter is mentally unstable. For some reason Sakura is under the impression that she must diet in order to stay thin. Naruto doesn't know proper grammar, which should be learned for infiltration missions. They all should be performing at a higher standard."

Iruka hides his face in his hands as he pales, "This is all things they should had learned from the previous sensei. How could I not notice their lacking knowledge? I am a failure of a sensei."

Shaking my head as I place my hand on his shoulder, "No. You are an excellent teacher, Iruka-sensei. Not many people could look at Naruto unbiased. Do not be ashamed, you are not in the wrong here. No, I think something much more serious is going on. Sabotage at the academy. Why do you think the number of jonins have been dropping recently? I haven't started investigating seriously yet however the implications of this situation is very sensitive. I was meaning to approach you later but since you are here… could I possibly ask for your assistance in this matter? It will be difficult to gain all of the documents needed to bring this matter to the Hokage on my own." I remove his hand and look at him with a troubled smile.

Emotional manipulation. Underhanded, yes, but effective and worth the outcome.

My previous teacher nods, determination in his eyes, "Of course! I won't let whoever did this get away with their crimes."

I bow my head, quickly concealing my smug smirk. 'Too easy.' Raising my head I smile cheerfully, "Thank you very much Iruka-sensei. I really appreciate this. Ah… Could we keep this between us? If this really is an infiltration we don't want to spread this around, you know?" Straightening myself I look at the clock and fake a look of panic, "It's almost four! I have so much paperwork I need to do before tomorrow. I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, do you mind if we talk later? Stop by the compound any day after eight and we can talk more then. Is that alright with you?"

He smiles and pats me on the head, "That sounds fine. I'll see you later Setsuna-san."

I stick my tongue out at him childishly, waving before I shushin out of the room, leaving a burst of red maple leaves behind me.

After exiting the building I stride through the crowd of people back home, easily weaving around the civilians. With a tired sigh I unlock the massive wooden gates of the compound and slip inside. The area, empty as usual, felt rather depressing today. Who am I kidding? This place always feels forlorn and empty. I almost wish that Asuka was here…

My attention snaps to the left as an unfamiliar chakra approaches me. Tensing I reach towards my kunai pouch and pull out senbon coated with paralytic poison. Forcing myself to focus on the foreign signature -as I am not naturally a sensor- I quickly make note of this person's skill level; which is at ANBU level. Clearly above me in terms of skill.

I relax slightly as a blank mouse masked ANBU drops in front of me, but not lowering my guard completely. That would be foolish, as it could be an imposture. Narrowing my eyes as she strides forwards I glare at her sharply, "Halt. You are trespassing on Clan property. State your business."

Impassively the mouse ANBU stares at me blandly for a moment. Then, in a monotone voice she speaks, "You have been selected for a rare opportunity. We have decided to give you a chance to join the elite of the elite. The ANBU corps. Not many are offered this honor."

Dropping into a more relaxed posture I grin at her sheepishly, "I like where I am. Thanks for offering though. If I wish to join ANBU, I will do it through my own strength. Not by cheating my way in."

The ANBU pauses and then says, "We could help you gain the strength to track down Kamoto Asuka. Is that not one of your goals?"

She's gone through my file. I wonder who commissioned this. Certainly not Hokage-sama. If anything, he seemed insistent on my staying with Team 7. Almost as if he were shielding me from politics… Ah, that's it. He is worried about me becoming another Uchiha Itachi. Not allowing me to join black ops is both protection for myself and the village. He was subtly warning me to stay with Team 7. I just hadn't realized it at the time as I was too focused on the impending consequences and the potential political fallout that is Team Kakashi.

Maintaining a polite, closed eye smile I tilt my head slightly, "I wonder what Kakashi-senpai would say if someone mentioned that an ANBU had tried to recruit me without permission from Hokage-sama. I think he would be quite displeased."

Blanching at the thinly veiled threat Mouse bows her head, "I will approach you at a later date in case you change your mind, Kamoto-hime."

After that simple statement, Mouse disappeared in a puff of smoke. Frowning I make mental note to get defensive fuinjutsu barriers made for the compound. It just wouldn't do to have random ninjas entering whenever they please, now would it? Not that they would get very far. The Kamoto library, armory, and crypt and heavily guarded by blood fuinjutsu arrays. No one that is unrelated to me is entering those places. Not without being blown through the roof.

As I am walking towards my house I freeze and turn back to the spot where Mouse had vanished. I just remembered something, a critical point. Blank ANBU masks have been taken out of circulation, out of respect of the very first members of the organization. That person was not a certified ANBU. An imposture. I was right then… If this has ties to the Academy issue then this is more that just an infiltration. This is so far above my pay grade it isn't even funny. However I have no evidence to prove anything. Someone on the council is a traitor, no one else would have had access to my files. That, unfortunately means I can't just ask the Yamanaka to do the mind walk jutsu on me. I haven't any idea who the enemy is, and I can't cross anyone off. No matter how unlikely it may seem. Hopefully I was right to place my trust in Iruka. This is so much bigger than I could had imagined.

Then again, I might just be getting over excited. My mind is making connections based on little to no evidence. I will do some digging and see where it leads me. Hopefully it is not bad as it seems.

With a scowl I sigh and saunter to my house with an annoyed expression. I am thinking way too much. My head is starting to hurt. I sympathies with the Nara. Taking my shoes off at the door I lazily make my way to the kitchen. I put a bunch of rice into a huge pot, measure out an equal amount of water and set it on the stove to boil. Then I move into my office, where three piles of paperwork await me. The first is mine, only four or five sheets. The next pile, which is Anko's (I can tell by the purple paper clips) reaches up to my knee. Twitching I approach the third pile, only to find a bright green sticky note attached.

 _Yo Setsu chan~ You shouldn't ditch your students like that. Thanks for doing my paperwork for me. I also put our little genins files in the pile. Have fun finding them!_

 _-Senpai._

Flipping the note over I glare at the rabbit crudely drawn, teasing me about my twintails again. I clench the note in my fist with a glare at the stack, which triples Anko's in height and discard the sticky note into the top drawer of the desk. Damn it Hatake.

Dropping into the chair I make two earth clones, and start filling out the paperwork, a fond smile eventually spreading across my face. I could never deny them anything. Even though I barely know them… I can feel how they are becoming important to me. My most dangerous flaw is rearing its head once again.

* * *

Hello everyone! Sorry about the long wait, I've been quite busy lately. This is only half of what I had planned for this chapter and is mostly an information dump, so sorry about that as well. I try to make all of my chapters at least 2000+ words but I just don't have the time to type that much up. It's 6am right now and I have school in three hours so I got to go. Since I split this chapter into two there will be, just as before, two chapters until the Wave Arc. I'll have more interaction with all the characters next chapter... starring Tenten! I'll try to have that up soon but school is really wearing me thin right now *sigh* oh well. I better try to salvage some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Standing in the middle of the Kamoto Clan's private training grounds, Setsuna stands on a suspended wire, high above the ground. Multiple wires are stuck into the trees, allowing her to maneuver the area easily. Leaping from wire to wire she sticks senbon into the targets as she moves around the field. Elegantly she drops to the ground and starts practicing her taijutsu.

The 'Fleeting Tide' style focuses mainly on defensive moves while creating openings for your teammates. This is why most members of the Kamoto clan usually played supportive roles in combat. There is an alternative style, which is called 'Roaring Tide'. Setsuna only knew a little of this, what was taught to her by her older cousin, Asuka. It consists of grabbing onto the opponent's limbs and snapping them with a chakra enhanced twist of the arms or legs.

* * *

" _No, Setsu-chan. You have to twist your arm like this, see?" The crimson haired girl smiles at her charge, demonstrating the position for the third time._

 _The green haired child shakes her head, "I don't think that will work since you're so much bigger than me. I need to have an opponent around my size to learn it properly, Asu-nee."_

 _Smiling sheepishly Asuka scratches the back of her head, "Haha, I didn't think about that! I'll ask around and see if anyone can train with you. My Sensei has a kid around your age, I'll see if she is interested."_

 _Grey eyes peer up at her cousin cautiously, "You aren't going to use this as an excuse to stop our training, right?"_

 _Violet shaded eyes widen as the red haired teen shakes her head, shoulder length hair flying about wildly, "No, of course not! I'd never do that to you Setsu. You are my most precious person, and since your parents and siblings aren't here anymore we have to stick together, right? I'll never ditch you unless I have no choice in the matter."_

" _Promise?" Setsuna asks solemnly, holding her pinky finger forwards earnestly._

" _I… Yes. I promise." Asuka's pinky twines around the younger girls, "Always."_

* * *

Setsuna drops the stance with a sigh, pushing the memory to the back of her mind. Stretching her arms she tilts her head as a familiar brunette walks towards her. With a smile the greenette drops her arms and starts striding over to her, "I thought you were on a mission, Tenten. Did something happen?" She asks, concerned.

The older girl grins at her friend, "We finished early, since no bandits or anything showed. Lucky, huh? Usually they'd show, especially with the size of the caravan we were guarding. It does seem a bit odd though."

"Maybe they had criminal connections or something. You never really know with merchants, they usually are quite the crafty lot." Setsuna offers as a possible explanation.

Tenten laughs and nods in agreement, "Yeah, definitely. I mean, have you seen my dad? He may be a retired shinobi, but he runs the shop with an iron fist. He doesn't even give discounts to his friends!"

"Makoto-san is such a hardass," Setsuna says bluntly as Tenten snorts and replies, "He'll be proud to hear that from you, Miss 'I do all the paperwork because I'm secretly a big softie.'"

Turning away from her friend with her arms crossed Setsuna scoffs, "That's ridiculous."

Rolling her eyes, hands on her hips Tenten sighs, "Oh well. Anyways, Dad said that the senbon you ordered is in. Wanna go pick it up and then go for some barbeque? I haven't eaten a proper meal in two weeks."

"Sure. I'm glad the senbon finally arrived, the shipment was delayed a bit so I had to postpone my training. I'm proficient at suiton and doton, but my fighting style really suits raiton, so I've been practicing with it," Setsuna explains as she and Tenten leave the training ground and head towards the shinobi market district, "I can arrange to get conductive wires and senbon to use as a trump card. My entry in the bingo book says I can only use water and earth, it would be quite the surprise to pull out in an emergency."

Tenten grins, "When you learn it you should spar with Neji again, it would be hilarious to see his face when he realizes you learned a third element."

Setsuna smiles slyly back at the older girl, "I'll definitely do that. Do you know what else will be fun? Surprising Anko with it."

Tenten covers her mouth with her hand, concealing a gleeful grin, "You _have_ to do that. It would be so funny! With a lame pun or something. It will be brilliant!"

"If you're really that excited I suppose I can endure Anko's wrath for the sake of a good joke." Setsuna says with a shrug as they turn into the market.

Slapping Setsuna on the back, with a confident smile and a wink Tenten says, "We'll get her good at the next sparring session. Maybe she'll even bring Kurenai-san this time."

As the two girls step into the weaponry shop Tenten calls out, "I'm home!"

Makoto's shop smells of pine, weapon polish, and a faint hint of cinnamon. The floors consist of dark brown hardwood while the walls are a bright red. Weapons are displayed on racks and stands littering the store The store counter is made of glass, within displaying some particularly expensive weapons. Among theses costly items is a kunai made from diamond, senbon made from a special non corrosive metal imported from Snow Country, and a lavish fan with razor sharp edges.

Tenten's father, a large and muscular man strides into the storefront with a smile on his face, "Welcome home, Tenten. It's nice to see you as well Setsu-chan. You should visit us more often."

Looking away sheepishly, Setsuna shifts uncomfortably, "I have a team now, but I'll try to free some time up. Thank you for the offer."

Walking behind the register he opens a hatch in the floor and hauls out a large box and drops it onto the counter, "Now that we're done with formalities, here's your senbon. Chakra conductive and sharpened by yours truly.

Pulling out her wallet, Setsuna places the ryo on the counter in neat stacks, "Here's the other half of the payment, Makoto-san."

He puts the money into the cash register and looks up at the girls, "Off you go, don't loiter around here unless you wanna help with the shop."

Setsuna hoists the large box off the counter and follows Tenten out after saying their farewells to Makoto. Pulling a scroll out of her bag, Tenten stretches it onto the ground, "Here, you can seal it until we get back to your place. It would be annoying to carry it to the diner."

Setsuna carefully places the box onto the sealing scroll, watching as it disappears with a poof of smoke, "I might have to ask you to teach me a bit of sealing someday, it seems awfully useful."

"I'll do what I can, but sealing is an art that is mostly self taught. I would love for a seals master to apprentice me someday, but it's unlikely. If I work on it enough I might be able to get mastery in sealing without any tutoring on day." Tenten says with a tired sigh.

"Well I'm sure that you will get the mastery if you put enough effor-" Setsuna says, but is interrupted as a person barrels into her.

"Setsu-chan!" An Inuzuka exclaims with a bright smile.

"Hello, Koji-kun. Is there any reason why you decided to attempt to plow me over?" Setsuna asks with mild irritation.

"Hehe, sorry about that Setsu-chan! I saw you and got really excited. After all, we haven't seen each other, Inoue, or Yuutaka-sensei lately, right? We should have a team gathering again sometime, to catch up with everyone." Koji says with a puppy like grin.

"So this is one of your genin teammates, Setsuna? He's rather excitable, huh?" Tenten asks as she offers her hand to him, "I'm Tenten, it's nice to meet a fellow comrade."

Cheerfully Koji shakes her hand, "I'm Inuzuka Koji, nice to meet ya! Anyways, I gotta get going, Tsume baa-san will castrate me if I'm late again. Later!" He calls as he starts sprinting down the street, bumping into people on the way.

Covering her face with her hands Setsuna sighs, "This is why I don't leave my house unless I have to. Let's hurry to the restaurant, I don't want to run into Yuutaka-sensei or heavens forbid, Gai-san."

Tenten snorts and then imitates a boisterous voice, "What youthful green hair you have little flower! Surely you must be a kunoichi of our great village!"

Setsuna shivers, "Never again. Once was enough for me."

The two enter Yakiniku Q and are quickly escorted to a green seated booth by a male waiter. With an easy going smile he asks, "What can I get you two ladies?"

"Green tea to drink, as well as barbeque pork with a side of rice, and some bread sticks. What are you having, Setsuna?" Tenten asks as she offers a slight smile

"Hmm… barbeque chicken with soy sauce, and a side of rice as well. Just water for my beverage." The greenette replies.

The waiter bows, "I will be back soon with your drinks ladies."

As the waiter leaves, Tenten leans forwards, "So are you going to tell me about your new team, or am I going to have to ask Anko about it?"

Setsuna groans in annoyance, "Fine, fine. You know your sensei's 'eternal rival'? He's the sensei of the little gaki's."

Tenten looks at her skeptically, "That's the one that's always late, right? Wouldn't he be a bit unreliable for a teacher?"

Setsuna shrugs, "Probably, he has me teaching them in the mornings and then puts them on a D rank in the afternoon. It seems rather dull, but I'm glad I don't have to be included while they baby sit or paint fences."

Nodding sympathetically Tenten adds, "D ranks are the absolute worst. Especially the Tora mission. Now that was a nightmare."

"Setsuna-chan, you're here too! Can we sit with you?" A familiar and slightly obnoxious voice calls out cheerfully.

With a mock look of shock Tenten says, "Wow, you have a social life, Setsu-chan? Will wonders never cease?"

Shooting a glare at the brunette she turns to Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji with a smile, "Of course, come on over."

As the three sit down Setsuna says, "This is Tenten, she's a year above you guys. Tenten, this is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji."

* * *

I still haven't written out everything I wanted to before Wave arc. *sigh* I want to introduce her other teammate, interactions with team Gai, and a team dinner with her own team. Plus that joint training session I need to put in. Ugh so much to do, I suppose I'll have to extend it a couple of chapters. What a bother.

I remembered that I haven't done a disclaimer yet, even though it should be obvious for a fanfiction site that the series does not belong to me.

*Suiton: Water ninjutsu

*Doton: Earth ninjutsu

*Raiton: Lightning ninjutsu

*Gaki: Brat

Now I get that it might seem unrealistic to have three chakra natures. She had a major affinity for water, and a minor one for earth. She is developing a third through training. Kakashi can do jutsu's from all elements, and so can Hiruzen. It is in fact possible. She will not develop fire or wind due to the fact it would be extremely Mary sueish.


	6. Ninja File

Ninja Serial Number: 827011

Name: Kamoto, Setsuna

Age: 12

Weight: 108 pounds

Height: 146cm

Sex: Female

Birthdate: September 21

Place of Birth: Konoha Hospital

Place of Residence: Kamoto Compound, Main House

Mother: Kamoto, Ruka

Father: Kamoto, Kazuki

Siblings:

-Kamoto, Hisoka

-Kamoto, Hotaka

(Living) Relatives: Kamoto, Asuka

Current Rank: Chuunin

Current Employment: Chuunin Aid

Past Employment:

-Department of Torture and Interrogation

-Genin

Instructors:

-Maeda, Yuutaka (Genin Sensei)

-Mitarashi, Anko (Apprenticeship)

Ninja Skills:

-Taijutsu: 2/5

-Ninjutsu: 3/5

-Intelligence: 4/5

-Hand Seals: 2.5/5

-Genjutsu: 3/5

\- Chakra Control: 3/5

Total: 15.5/30

Chuunin Average: 13/30

Progress Reports:

 _She shows promise, will likely make it to jonin._ -Maeda Yuutaka

 _Setsuna is more proficient in Ninjutsu than I had first assumed, but her hand seals need improvement. She is also horrible at handling kunai and shuriken, however makes up for it with her skills with senbon. There was issues between her and Inuzuka Koji at first, however they are now resolved. Excellent teamwork._ -Maeda Yuutaka

 _She has started using ninja wires to start maneuvering in forested areas. Setsuna may become reliant on them is she isn't cautious. Chakra control has become a frustration to her as she is having a difficult time holding chakra strings for prolonged periods of time._ -Maeda Yuutaka

 _Kamoto Setsuna has passed the Chuunin Exams in Suna, and is no longer under my jurisdiction. She has improved greatly since her early graduation and will now be transferred to T &I under Mitarashi Anko… May the shinigami have mercy on your soul, Setsu-chan. -_Maeda Yuutaka

 _ **My new minion is very passive aggressive once you torment her enough! She's going to be great to work with, I can already see the potential shining through. Setsu is rather reluctant to hurt someone but she'll get over that quickly enough. And screw you Yuutaka, ya uptight old man! -**_ _Mitarashi Anko_

 _ **The little gaki is quite talented at sticking senbon in painful places, I guess those anatomy books I made her buy have done some good after all. She still sucks ass at using shuriken- ends up fucking her hand up a lot but she's improved with kunai greatly. Her progress at mental mind fuckery is coming along quite nicely, I'm proud of my little minion.**_ _-_ _Mitarashi Anko_

 _ **She's had her first interrogation, and it went excellently! Even Ibiki had no complaints and that is saying something. My little gaki's all grown up. Setsuna has been expanding her chakra control and her genjutsu skills on her spare time and she's been improving quite well. Also, Setsu has begun showing sarcasm and sassiness. I've infected her with it!**_ _-_ _Mitarashi Anko_

 _ **My little minion is being taken away, transferred to Hatake of all people! Damn him, I want to keep Setsu. She's like a pet bunny or something. Oh well I guess I don't have much of a choice. Setsu has improved a lot. She's now good at reading people, lying (Not that she was ever bad), mental fuckery, and of course interrogation tactics! I suppose that mean's she's graduated T &I, although no one really leaves for good. She's still one of us, even if she's gonna be under Hatake "I'm always 2 hours late" Kakashi. -**_ _Mitarashi Anko_

 _ **Notes:**_

-Possible flight risk, due to her cousins defection. Unlikely.

-Possible ANBU candidate.

-Next Kamoto Clan Head.

-Does not like using her Kekkai Genkai. Reasons unknown.

* * *

I am so sorry for the long wait everyone! I have been ridiculously busy the last while and I have seven stories on the go right now- just not enough time to update regularly. I hope this makes the wait a bit better, I'll have the next chapter up within the next two weeks. Sorry about that again!


	7. AN Rewrite

Hello everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates but I was just having so much trouble with this chapter. Going back over this story I realized that even though it isn't even 20000 words yet, Setsuna is already someone who I had not intended her to become. At least I'm not highlighting her flaws enough. I'm ashamed to admit it, I looked back and saw a Mary Sue. So I'm going to go over this story- removing some things like the Kekkai Genkai she was going to have, and I'm also in the process of developing some OC's such as her teammates and the class (or the teams) that graduated with said teammates. Actually I made one OC for this purpose I really like. Maybe I'll do something with her more. The Kamoto Clan will also be of less importance, but still respectable. Asuka will still exist, but I will have to do some major overhaul to her character. She doesn't have the depth I'm looking for. Anyways I'll post an update when I get the first chapter out. Apologizes one again!


	8. Rewrite up!

The first chapter of the rewrite I mentioned is up! It's called 'Mirror Without Conscious". Just click on my profile and find it. Good day to you all and thank you for your patience.


End file.
